teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Hale Vaults
The Hale Vaults are vaults used by the Hale Family, where they store all of their valuable belongings and artifacts. The main vault is located in Beacon Hills, California underneath Beacon Hills High School and is said to have existed long before the high school was built. There are two entrances to this vault, with one located underneath the Beacon Hills High School sign, and the other through a wall in the basement; however, each entrance has a lock that only the claws of a Hale shapeshifter can open to ensure that their belongings are well protected. This vault is full of heirlooms and artifacts, many of which have yet to be revealed. What is known to have been stored in the vault include: the $117 million in bearer bonds that made up Peter Hale's inheritance (which was subsequently stolen by Brunski on Meredith Walker's orders and was used to finance the Deadpool), Malia Tate's birth certificate and adoption papers (which Peter obtained through a private investigator), the Triskelion Medallion used by the Hales to teach new Betas how to control their transformations on a full moon, and a jar of Reishi mushrooms, which was given to Talia Hale by Satomi Ito and which is a powerful preventative measure for illness. This vault was first shown in Season 4's 117, when it was revealed that the newly-turned Werejaguar, Kate Argent, had used a ritual to de-age Derek Hale to a point where he still trusted her in order to manipulate him into giving her the Triskelion Medallion, which she believed was a mystical talisman that would give her control over her transformations. However, upon getting inside the vault, she was confronted by Peter Hale, who informed her that the medallion was simply "training wheels" that gave young Betas something to focus on while they controlled themselves. The vault was then robbed by Brunski shortly afterward using flash-bang and smoke grenades to incapacitate Kate and Peter, revealing that The Benefactor herself had manipulated Kate into opening the vault so they could steal the $117 million in bearer bonds that Peter stored inside it. The Beacon Hills vault was believed to be the only Hale Vault until Season 6's Broken Glass, when Derek revealed that since there are multiple branches of the Hale Family, there are also multiple vaults throughout the world, one of which is in North Carolina, in a private plot of land near a nearby shanty town. Derek and Chris Argent went to this vault in order to hide the last known vial of liquefied yellow wolfsbane, though the two were attacked by Kate Argent, who stole the vial before they were able to hide it. It is unknown where other Hale Vaults may be located. Notable Events *Kate Argent manipulated Derek Hale into opening the Beacon Hills vault with his claws so she could get the Triskelion Medallion inside of it. ( ) **Kate and Peter Hale get into an argument inside of the vault until Brunski arrived and neutralized them with flash-bang and smoke grenades so that he could steal the $117 million in bearer bonds to fund the Deadpool. *Derek Hale brought Chris Argent to the Beacon Hills vault to show him what Kate did, mistakenly believing that Kate had been behind the robbery. He also showed Chris that his Werewolf eyes had turned gold and that he believed he was losing his powers. ( ) *After being exposed to The Chemist's Modified Canine Distemper Virus, Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, and Stiles Stilinski quarantined themselves in the Beacon Hills vault to protect the shapeshifters from exposure and to protect the other students in case they got violent. They used Malia's claws to open the vault but lied and said that anyone's claws would work so she wouldn't suspect her Hale heritage. ( ) **Kira, Malia and Scott nearly died from exposure to the virus, and were only saved by the Reishi mushrooms that Talia Hale had stored in the vault. **Malia found a copy of the Deadpool hit-list in Stiles' pocket and learned the truth that her friends and pack were hiding the fact that Peter was her biological father from her. *Malia Tate returned to the Beacon Hills vault in hopes of gaining more information about her biological parents. She ran into Peter while there, and he told her what he knew about her adoption and birth mother. ( ) *Derek Hale brought Chris Argent to the North Carolina vault, where he revealed that the Hales have more branches than just his immediate family, and that other vaults exist around the world. However, before they could go to the vault, where Derek planned to hide the last known vial of yellow wolfsbane serum so that no one else could find it, they were ambushed by Kate Argent, who shot both Chris and Derek before stealing the wolfsbane, with the intention of using it to make a bullet so that she could both return to the Argent Family of Hunters and make her father Gerard Argent proud by shooting and killing Scott McCall with it. ( ) Gallery Hale vault main lock.png|BH Vault Lock Hale vault main entrance 117.png|BH Vault Main Entrance Hale vault back entrance.png|BH Vault Back Entrance Hale vault time of death.gif|BH Vault Interior Hale vault 117 peter kate.jpg|BH Vault Interior Hale vault peter 117.jpg|BH Vault Interior Hale vault derek chris ied.jpg|BH Vault Interior Hale vault 117 peter kate 1.png|BH Vault Interior Hale vault broken glass nc.jpg|NC Vault Entrance Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Areas of interest Category:Hale Family